Casual and Dramatic Adventures
Pathfinding Casual and Dramatic Adventures Pathfinding is leading a guided adventure similar to what you might see in many tabletop roleplaying games. As a Pathfinder, you come up with a basic outline for an adventure ahead of time and then guide your fellow players through it using NPCs or acting as a Narrator. Pathfinding is incredibly fun and rewarding. Not only is a great way to get to know some of your fellow players, but it’s also a great way to earn extra OOC Points as well! The model recognizes two distinctions of adventures, Casual or Dramatic, and they are defined by what kind of rewards and stakes the adventure possess. Casual Adventures Low stakes and low reward, with the reward often involving types of low level cosmetic magical items or valuable information. Casual Adventures would be things like a scavenger hunt through the castle, dueling tournaments or fights against monsters with very little risk of serious injury and no risk of permanent damage to the player characters. These are best for when you just want to have a fun and exciting time, or practice pathfinding in general. Super Casual Adventures These are a subset of Casual Adventures, and the rewards can range from gold/money or other mundane magical objects like candy, Weasley Wizard Wheezes items, or anything else that a character might be able to purchase easily on their own. Dramatic Adventures High stakes and a reward that matches the stakes. Dramatic adventures will often contain very real threats of danger to the participating character, and players who agree to attend a dramatic adventure also consent to the possible injuries their character might incur. The trade off is that the reward for a risky adventure will often be far more worthwhile, and may include cosmetic or functional magical items or juicy bits of information. Potential rewards for a dramatic adventure could include: # Cosmetic Magical Items: Magic items without any functional applications. Whilst there should be a risk of danger, injury and failure to acquire these items in a Dramatic Adventure, the failure chance and magnitude of injuries need not be too intense. # Functional Magical Items: Useful magical items that can help your character more tangibly. The risk of danger should be reasonably significant, as should the chance of failing to acquire the item without a steep personal cost. Consumable magic items will be gated less harshly, and in later years/post-graduation acquisition of low-tier functional items through dramatic adventure is permissible with lower (but still present) risk of failure and permanent damage. # Unlocking access to a particular Special spell: As a general rule, unlocking a special spell during a dramatic adventure ought to be more difficult if the spell is especially rare in-universe or heavily unlikely to be teachable. If the special spell's DC divided by three exceeds the current year of a student, it is extremely unlikely that they will be permitted to learn it. Either way, accessing a Special spell should come with a significant chance of failure and injury. # Learn points in a particular spell: This depends on the specific spell's versatility and strength relative to the potential recipient's current year. Should always have a reasonable chance of failure and injury. Combat spell learns of sufficient power to give the recipient a potential significant combat advantage for their year should always come at a great cost. Pathfinder’s Character in Dramatic Adventures Though this is prone to changing, and mod intervention may occur at any time, right now the Pathfinder may 'tie' their character to another character with similar abilities to their own on the adventure, as long as they have that character's consent. It will be assumed that the pair work together on all exploits and ideas, without the Pathfinder's character doing anything of their own free will besides idle commentary or fluff that does not give away or reveal any secrets about the adventure. The Pathfinder’s character may even be allowed to receive the reward as long as mods can completely confirm that the Pathfinder did not help the characters in any way, received the same degree of injuries as the character they're 'tied' to, and the adventure isn't made too easy for them. Running an Adventure Anyone in the model can run an adventure, but there are a few guidelines! * Your character can participate in a dramatic adventure you are running, but there are severe limitations. Please check the limitations listed below Dramatic Adventures above and understand that mod intervention can occur at any time. * Try and allow open participation in your adventures. You can have a limited number of slots available or a focused adventure around a certain group, but if multiple adventures keep focusing on a very similar core group, mod intervention can occur at any time. * Though agreeing to participate in a dramatic adventure implies some level of consent to a character being injured, be respectful of your player’s limits and if they seem uncomfortable or state they are uncomfortable, stop and talk to them to figure out a way to keep the scene fun for everyone. The safeword (Dirigible Plums) applies at all times, even in dramatic adventures. * Once your adventure is concluded, please contact an Admin with a summary of how the adventure went down, and what consequences were incurred, positive or negative. To run the adventure, you will need to visit the #private-discussion-queue and talk to an Admin! Your Adventure has been approved! Now what? Now you try and find players for it by scheduling it in #adventures-lfg, or "Adventures: Looking for Group". This channel is under the Adventures category on Discord. You can use different NPCs in your adventure by using the /nick function in Discord to change your name, or you can run an NPC on a new account as long as you are maintaining the 50 OOC point requirement to be an NPC Runner! Most importantly of all: Once the adventure is completed, please inform a mod as soon as possible who you nominated for “Best RPer on an Adventure”, as that will award the player 5 OOC points! This is required. Adventure Mechanic Suggestions Make an inventory system for your adventure! Have players list their inventory contents prior to the adventure so you can tailor the adventure around the things they have, or potentially make them choose a limited number of items they can take with them. For instance, you could tell your adventurers they can take up to 5 items, with you having the final say on what is or isn’t allowed. You can make adventures that require the mastery of a certain spell to progress, and you can base it on either your player’s spellbooks or by requiring the skill to even start the adventure! More suggestions will be added at a later date! Category:Handbook Article Category:IC Articles Category:Activities